


In Your Glow

by mykokoro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas OTP Challenge, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot collection, VictUuri, and neither do the relationship statuses throughout, and phichit is consistently me, and writing this as yoi is ongoing has been the most fun!!, but consider this an au/future where they are retired, honestly makkachin is the real star of this fic, mentioned characters/relationships, ongoing, thank you just a little psa, thanks to that FLAWLESS FINALE, the times don't line up anymore, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykokoro/pseuds/mykokoro
Summary: A collection of Viktuuri oneshots for the Christmas season.





	1. Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking a look at In Your Glow. I will be updating this work with a new oneshot every day until Christmas day. Each fulfilled prompt will be posted as a separate chapter, so you can easily choose which one you want to read after many chapters have been updated. I really hope you enjoy it, and thank you if you decide to stick with me as I go along!
> 
> The original challenge with prompts can be found [here](http://cypress-tree.tumblr.com/post/36866885886/christmas-otp-challenge).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Christmas decorations

Tape was the first thought Viktor had when he opened the door.

“Package for Yuuri Katsuki?” The delivery man cushioned a colossal cardboard box in the crook of his elbows. Viktor eagerly signed for the package and was immediately greeted with the shipment weighing down his arms, sealed shut with what must have been a hundred layers of tape. Duct, scotch, double-sided, you name it – Yuuri’s mom took no chances when it came to sending his things from home.

Viktor yanked a slip of candy cane patterned stationary paper from the box.

_My son(s)! As promised, here is only the best of our unused decorations (your father stopped me from putting out most of these because he said we “had no more room”). Much love from Hasetsu, and hoping your place will become a winter wonderland!_

He grinned at the message and set the note aside.

“Yuuuuri!”

“What is it?” The man called, head peeking out from the wall.

“The decorations are here,” Viktor beamed, eagerly moving to the kitchen. He set the large box on the table. Yuuri’s eyes met the tape and they immediately wilted.

His voice came out in a half whine, half endearing tone, “How many times do I have to tell her the package won’t get damaged on a single plane ride?”

“You can never know for sure, Yuuri,” Viktor imitated the woman, a smile spreading on his face. A grin tugged at Yuuri’s lips as he retrieved an x-acto knife from the junk drawer. Hacking away at the tape might as well have been taking scissors to jungle wilderness, but with some effort, they managed to cut through the thick film and pierce the cardboard. The flaps parted to reveal a cluttered heap of freakish home décor. Pillows, candle holders, figures of snowmen and reindeer and Santas of all colours and shapes, wreaths, and fireplace mantle garlands were among the minority of objects jammed in the box. As they dug deeper, though, it seemed that the quality of the decorations decreased significantly. It wasn’t until Yuuri lay eyes on a cylindrical Santa that he realized what his mother had included.

Nearly all his childhood crafts were tucked right in the bottom of the package.

A deep shade of red immediately crawled onto his cheeks. Viktor looked puzzled at first, his head peering over at Yuuri’s embarrassment, but with another glimpse of the decoration, he soon realized the source of the man’s dismay.

“I never knew you were good at this kind of thing, Yuuri,” Viktor smirked, forcing a contemptuous look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Shut up...” Yuuri muttered with humiliation, covering his face with cold hands.

“No, no, we really should put them up,” Viktor replied sincerely, though his eyebrows couldn’t quite decide if they were teasing Yuuri or encouraging him with their shape.

And so, the two went to work at finding a place to put the things they had been sent. The area ended up being an arrangement (well, as arranged as a collection of decorations like that could be) of both understated interior touches and elementary school handiwork. It was, surprisingly, a nice balance, and perhaps it was even charming. Well, Yuuri wouldn’t be thinking of any word close, but Viktor loved seeing the little things from his boyfriend’s childhood, so he lived with it anyway.

“I can’t believe that Pringle-can Santa is going to be watching us every time we kiss,” Yuuri marked the object again with a sour expression.

“Why don’t we practice then?” Viktor grinned slyly, wrapping his arms around the small of Yuuri’s back.

Yuuri stretched his arms around the man’s neck, touching their noses together. “Well, practice makes perfect, right?”

Melting into the familiar sweetness of a kiss, Viktor and Yuuri completely forgot Pringle-can Santa was even in the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading the first prompt of this challenge! Please leave me feedback if you would like to. Really, it is the best part of my day reading comments and hearing from everyone who reads my work. If you enjoyed, be sure to check back as I keep updating!


	2. Christmas Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: making Christmas cards
> 
> Viktor and Yuuri have to form replies to Christmas cards from their friends and family, but in typical fashion, it doesn't quite go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for checking out this Christmas collection!

A pile of cards called Yuuri’s name dauntingly from the hallway end table. The stack was made of all shapes and sizes, reds and greens and candy-cane envelopes holding bulky and thin messages alike. As if on command, a sigh escaped Yuuri’s lips as he glanced their direction, knowing fully well that as soon as he opened one, it was a slippery slope of personalized replies from there. Of course, he had to deal with it at some point, but right now, he didn’t want to think about revisiting Christmas craft days. He had taken a guess that his skills hadn’t improved much from then.

But, in usual fashion, Viktor arrived, and before Yuuri could say anything, the cards were in his hand and a pleading look dazzled his eyes. Reluctantly, he perched himself on the couch and began tearing into the letters with Viktor beside him.

Phichit’s writing emerged from a reindeer covered envelope. _Hey you guys! Hope you’re spending some quality time together for the holidays. ;)_ Viktor nudged Yuuri’s arm teasingly, a smile forming on the man’s lips. _Sending love from Thailand and wishing we could meet up again soon! Be sure to watch me this season, too._

_Yuuri + Viktor,_ the next letter, Minako and Yuuko’s started. _Everyone in Hasetsu misses you and hopes you have a great Christmas together. Be sure to come visit sometime. It’s always more fun with you around. Merry Christmas you two!_ Fondness prodded at Yuuri’s stomach, and he figured the experience wouldn’t be too bad.

_Merry Christmas from Guang-Hong and Leo. Make sure you enjoy yourselves now that you’ve got some free time! We should all meet up soon, with Phichit and Celestino, too._ Memories of their times together as skaters arose, Viktor looking over his boyfriend’s shoulder with content. _Enjoy your holidays!_

_I’m just glad I don’t have to watch you two be disgusting all the time since you’ve retired now. Merry Christmas, shitheads._ That was it for Yuri’s letter. Viktor and Yuuri laughed at the familiar cold attitude, even in his writing.

They went through a number of other letters, Chris and JJ’s among some more…poorly worded selections.

“I guess it’s time to write replies now,” Yuuri stood, Viktor excitedly following suit as they hauled out some stationary and coloured pens.

Christmas carols sang joyfully, blending as background noise underneath bickering over wording and paper types. Viktor and Yuuri crafted each letter, and though none of them were artistic per say, they weren’t awful, considering they were using pre-made cards and paper. It became a problem, though, when Makkachin snatched glitter glue from the low table and trotted away. Yuuri clumsily pushed the table out of the way as he jumped from the couch, running after the poodle and yelling “bad” repeatedly. Makkachin seemed to think it was a game, though, so as soon as Yuuri started chasing him, he only ran faster. His teeth clenched on the bottle and glitter glue trailed the hardwoods in a frantic line of spills.

Driving the dog into a corner, Yuuri grabbed Makkachin around the waist and stuck his fingers in between his sharp teeth. Throwing the bottle out of the poodle’s reach, Yuuri collapsed on the ground, Makkachin padding away casually and nestling himself on the couch. Viktor came running into the room, out of breath from the race which he was obviously not winning and lay eyes on Yuuri toppled over on the floor.

Yuuri’s eyes looked pleadingly at him, reaching an arm out for the man to help him up. Instead, Viktor took this as an invitation for cuddles (as he did for just about everything else), and plunked himself down beside his boyfriend. He brought him into a hug, Yuuri squirming underneath his weight.

“Let me go,” Yuuri whined.

“Not until I get my kiss.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, pulling their lips together messily. “How about now?”

“Hmmm. I think I would rather stay here after all,” Viktor put his finger over his mouth, faking a contemplative look.

“You flirt.” Yuuri bit down a smile.

They never did finish their replies, at least for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Please leave feedback if you like. If you enjoyed, be sure to check back for a new prompt every day.


	3. Snuggling by the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three: Sitting/snuggling in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa/tea
> 
> Peaceful moments were always best in the hectic world they lived in. Christmas was the perfect opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read this collection!

Frigid drafts tiptoed in the air, murmuring goosebumps into Viktor’s skin. He rubbed his arms, shivering in the brisk temperature. Turning on the fireplace and resigning to the sofa, the man closed his eyes and waited for the heat to reach his toes. A warmth snuck up on him from the side, wrapping his waist in a familiar embrace.

“Cold?” Yuuri’s voice vibrated against his body, forcing a stupid grin on his face.

Viktor hugged the man’s frame, propping him up on his lap and touching their red noses together. “Not anymore.”

“I brought us hot cocoa,” Yuuri’s fingers curled around the handles of two red mugs, steam billowing out of their tops and twirling into faint stacks. He passed one of them to Viktor, hot ceramic sending tingles through his hands.

Viktor beamed in appreciation, gathering the bulky fabric of a blanket and hauling the mass over their legs. They smoothed the plush surface, draping it over their socks and tugging it over their shoulders. Yuuri took a sip of the redolent liquid, rich sweetness shrouding his taste buds in ease. Viktor felt the weight of the man’s head as it fell onto his shoulder, and in response, he slid his hand into Yuuri’s, fingers intertwining in a jungle of ardor. The lines in his palms met Yuuri’s with a domestic greeting.

Yuuri tangled his fingertips into Viktor’s hair, thin strands parting under his touch. Satisfaction webbed the surface of his scalp, Viktor brought his eyes to Yuuri’s. His boyfriend gazed up at him through delicately framed eyelashes, mahogany shades skipping in his irises and passing a fond expression into Viktor’s. Yuuri’s hand trailed down to trace the top of his neck. Eyelids fluttering shut, Viktor drew in circles beside Yuuri’s thumb. The man let his head fall on top of his boyfriend’s, melting into the warmth between them.

They stayed there for a long while, occasionally savoring the syrupy brew, exchanging no words but saying everything with their touches. The snow billowing from pouting clouds evaporated as if it was steam above their mugs and the afternoon drifted away in crackling firewood and rustling fabric.

In those moments, time waltzed in two time signatures, three-four and six-eight dances touching each other and eventually overlapping, forming slow appreciations that, in hindsight, never seemed long enough.

In those moments, the only thing that existed in the world was each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and as always, please leave feedback if you like. Be sure to check back tomorrow for another Christmas oneshot/drabble.


	4. Wrapping Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four: Shopping for and/or wrapping gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for sticking with this work!

A yawn pressed out of Yuuri’s pursed lips, lifting pressure from the back of his throat up and out into the palm of his hand. Eyes wilting in sleepiness, he sat up from his position in bed. He forced himself awake. Vision cleared, he took a glance around the room, eventually fixing on the source of an unusual pressure on his legs.

Viktor’s hands were apart, propping up his leaning body and weighing down the end of the mattress. Wrapping paper and tape rolls, scissors and gift-wrap cutters, ribbons and bows, present tags and sharpies stared him in the face, Viktor’s mouth stretched wide in a puppy-like beam.

“It’s time to wrap presents!” The Russian exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

Yuuri rubbed his eyes, confusion knotting in his eyebrow hairs. “For who?” His voice came out about as clearly as the sleep in his tear ducts.

“Don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten,” Viktor replied with a disheartened look that screamed I-can’t-believe-you-right-now. “We went out to buy your family gifts just last week!”

“Oh. Those.” Yuuri’s lips parted, face forming a blank expression. What was so important about this? “Why so soon? And early in the morning?”

“We have to ship them to Hasetsu, obviously.”

“Oh. Of course.” That still didn’t explain why Yuuri was wide awake at seven o’clock on a Sunday morning to wrap presents, particularly so when the post office was closed.

But Yuuri went along with it anyway, Makkachin jumping at his heels. It seemed that the whole house was encouraging the feeling of enthusiasm for the event. They assembled all disorganized materials in the living room, stacks of gifts ready to be enveloped in shiny bundles and gift bags. There were socks for his dad, bootleg Amazon merchandise of Mari’s favorite band, a random arrangement of kitchen utensils for his mom, ice skating charms for the triplets with kitschy gifts for the Nishigori parents, along with Minako’s favorite liquor to keep for herself outside running the bar.

They spent nearly two hours cutting and taping and labelling, two grown men who had never wrapped presents in their lives prior, who at one point considered facetiming someone who did know only to realize that anyone who might be capable of the task was probably receiving one of the items. After a garbage can of improperly sized paper and crumpled strips of scotch tape, they were finally onto the last gift.

Yuuri peeked up at Viktor through his bangs. His lips were squished into fish lips, apparently, a habit of his when he was focused. They puckered themselves toward their cutting task, forcing a giggle out of Yuuri.

“What? What is it?” Viktor looked around frantically. What could be so hilarious that Yuuri stopped in his tracks and ducked under the table to hide his laughter?

Yuuri breathed away another laugh. “You’re so cute,” he replied through puffy cheeks.

Viktor stared at him for a second before a dark rose shade slithered onto his skin, painting his complexion a tan hue of embarrassment.

“Geez…” He put his head in his hands, covering its red with his fingers. “You can’t just say things like that out of the blue…”

Yuuri’s smile stretched over his cheekbones. “What’s this? So much time together and you still get flustered by your boyfriend giving you a compliment?” He teased, scooting his crossed legs over to Viktor’s side of the table.

Viktor responded only by burying his head in Yuuri’s chest.

“I’m just teasing,” Yuuri assured, planting a kiss on the man’s scalp.

“You’re so perfect,” The words slipped from Viktor’s lips, and this time it was Yuuri who was too red to show his skin.

Makkachin had his fair share of enjoyment, too; he even got to try wrapping the last present himself, though it didn’t turn out quite as neat as he had innocently intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and please leave feedback! Check back for a new prompt every day.


	5. Buying the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day five: buying the Christmas tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

“Hurry up, Yuuri!” Viktor called, whirling his head around and grinning at him. Tugging Yuuri along by a gloved hand, Yuuri trotted to catch up with his boyfriend. The arcadian crunch of compact snow cushioned their clunky boots, weight shifting as Yuuri leaned onto Viktor, nudging him playfully with a shoulder. They squeezed the grip on each other’s hands for comfort within quixotic nipping at their bare faces.

“This one’s pretty nice,” Yuuri remarked, a tall shadow falling over his figure. Strokes of pine branches cascaded down the body of bark, snowflakes dusting its needles with shimmering white shades. It had bends and bruises here and there, but there was a certain desideratum in its imperfection. As if it reflected winter’s bittersweet bloom, the tree acted as a glimmer in Yuuri’s eye.

Viktor glanced at the towering pine. “It is,” he nodded, cheekbones stretching into smiling shapes. “We’ll take this one, please!” He beckoned one of the tree-cutters at the site.

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest, to suggest that they shouldn’t make a hasty decision, but the families flooding in one by one threatened the tree’s endurance, so he resigned to his intuition.

In a couple moment’s work, a stump had sprouted from the earth where the tree had once grown, and the tree sunk itself into the snow bank, tied and ready to bring home. Viktor met Yuuri’s eyes, nodding seriously and positioning himself at one end. Yuuri gave him a thumbs-up through bulky gloves. They both crouched to their knees, heaving with all their weight to lift the tree. A loud whisper echoed as the pine left the ground, a collection of its abundant needles slipping to the ground and tucking themselves in the snow.

A cold, painful walk to the car and a drive later, they were hauling the merchandise into the apartment. They squeezed it through the width of the door frame (somehow), and though it took them almost an hour to do it, they figure out how to stabilize it with a blanket underneath.

Makkachin, though, particularly enjoyed the tree’s company. Even though it was still bare, without lights or ornaments, he would curl up underneath it and take naps since the day it got there. His fur would smell of the tree, scent reminiscent of a Christmas candle, and brought a piece of the holiday around the house.

Yuuri smiled at the poodle, wrapped up in a blanket, branches draping over his head. Viktor’s arms snuck around his waist, pulling him into an embrace from behind. Yuuri tilted his head back, pecking the man’s cheek. They smiled as wide as their lips would go, the whole house readying for a fast-approaching Christmas morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as always, and please leave feedback!


	6. Decorating the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day six: decorating the Christmas tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill by now. Hope you enjoy!

Yuuri’s neck hurt. It hurt like hell, craned as far back as it could go, muscles screaming through his shoulders, urging him to stop. But he had to try one more time. He heaved from the balls of his feet, calves tensing with the rising of his body, toes balancing all his weight with his desperation. Yuuri felt the strain slither its way from his shoulder socket to his fingertips. He reached, as far as his body would take him, and prayed to god his hands would latch onto something.

“Yuuri! What’s taking so long?” Viktor called from around the corner. His footsteps beat against the hardwood, Yuuri plummeting into anxiety as he drew nearer.

“N-nothing,” Yuuri yelled back hastily. “It’s noth-”

Viktor stared at him, limbs shooting out in a futile effort to retrieve a box of ornaments from the top shelf of their closet. He shot up, face immediately red, forcing his arms back to his sides in whatever hope he had left that Viktor hadn’t seen.

The Russian man blinked, expression blank. “If you’re not tall enough to get it, why didn’t you just ask me?”

Yuuri turned his head to the side, skin darkening. He crossed his arms stubbornly, cheeks puffing out in humiliation. “I can do it myself.”

For a second, Viktor only looked at him, before a chuckle worked its way up from his stomach. “Alright, then, if you can do it yourself…”

Yuuri stood rigid. Suddenly, his heart squeezed in surprise as his feet left the ground. Viktor’s arms tight around his hips, he held Yuuri up so far his head almost bumped into the ceiling.

“Geez…” Yuuri said in response, biting down a grin as he stared into the dark storage space. He slid the box out from the ledge, weight lowering and eventually returning to ground with ornaments in hand. Viktor gave him a stupid smile, following his boyfriend into the living room.

With a little help (?) from Makkachin, they strung the lights around the pine’s branches. One by one, they pulled out tasteful baubles and crafty mementos alike, dangling them by the tree’s flimsy needles. Each ornament weighed down a part of the tree, speckling its plain green with personalities that belonged to each one. The poodle stole more than his fair share of decorations, so naturally, a few ended up…damaged, and had to find their place on the back end of the tree.

After another liftoff to put the empty box back on its shelf, they returned to place the star on top.

“Let me lift you this time,” Yuuri breathed excitedly. Viktor laughed and held his arms out, letting the man hold him from his sides. He delicately perched the star on top of the high bunch of needles. Yuuri lowered him again, and eagerly headed to plug in the lights. Viktor held the button on the other side of the tree. Sticking the plug in its socket, Yuuri nodded at him. Thumb pressing down on the button, the pine illuminated with a yellowy glow, star spreading its many colors as if it were a prism of Christmas cheer, ornaments glistening in the highlight of hung bulbs.

They surveyed their work, beaming at the tree, and soon, each other.

Now all that was left was to watch the presents gather underneath its gleam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I am extremely eager to see what Kubo's "Christmas miracle" will be tomorrow...hopefully I'll have to start calling them fiances after episode 10 ;)


	7. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day seven: mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it appears that many Christmas miracles did come in episode ten, but since I've been calling them boyfriends this whole way through I'm going to stick with it to avoid inconsistency within the fic, at least for a while longer. Who knows what could happen in the holiday season :)

A rustling sound poked discomfort into Yuuri’s ears, rousing him from sleep. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. A warmth fell over his head, gently pushing him back down onto the mattress.

“Shhh. Go back to sleep, Yuuri,” Viktor’s low whisper passed through his ears.

“Mm. Goodnight, honey…” Yuuri trailed off, mouth falling open as he drifted back into a steady slumber.

* * *

 

Stiff blinds broke the sunlight into streams, casting dancing highlights onto the duvet. Yuuri awoke slowly, yawning as the cold sheets slid on his legs. He slipped out of the warmth, rubbing the quickly forming goosebumps on his arms and heading into the kitchen.

Viktor was there, sitting in the dining room, legs crossed and newspaper propped up between his knees. He took a sip of his coffee, glancing up at the approaching Yuuri and grinning.

“Good morning, my lovely!” He remarked cheerfully, humming as he flipped the newspaper page.

An ‘um’ escaped Yuuri’s lips as he surveyed his surroundings. The ceiling was covered – no, really, _covered_ – in green bunches. Every centimeter of its area was shrouded in a forest of white berries hanging atop red ribbons. They had all been messily fastened with scotch tape. _What the hell-_

“Oh, these?” Viktor interrupted his thought, looking proudly upon his handiwork. “I read that it’s a Christmas tradition to kiss the person you love under the mistletoe!” He said it as if it were the most natural thing in the world to cover the entire house in the plant.

“No, no, I don’t think you understand-”

“Yuuri, are you saying you don’t want to kiss me?” Viktor rose from his nest, setting down his newspaper and crafting a disheartened expression. “And when I was getting into Christmas spirit, too…”

Yuuri waved his arms in protest, “No, no, no.” A smile followed his sigh, padding over to the man and pulling their faces close. “It’s very sweet. Thank you.”

Viktor gave a smug grin, knowing full well that Yuuri would give in, and pressed their lips together.

After reluctantly pulling apart, Yuuri tangled his fingers through Viktor’s hair, the Russian man’s hands finding his spine and rubbing it lovingly.

“There’s a lot of mistletoe, so I think we’ll have to kiss for each one,” Yuuri grinned. “Just to be safe.”

Viktor was fine with that tradition.

They wrapped around each other, coiling together in a mess of tender kisses, each smooch tightening their chests and prodding a flutter into their stomachs.

It took a while for them to allot each branch a kiss, and after a while, they lost count, but it made for a morning well worth Viktor’s midnight clamor. Eyes meeting and sharing an enamored gaze, Yuuri couldn’t care less about how long it took them to take it all down.

“You’re always so full of surprises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave feedback and relish in the wonder of episode ten.
> 
> I feel like Makkachin was probably just staring into the camera on the office after this chapter.


	8. Making Snowmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day eight: making snowmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Makkachin let out a spirited ruff, paws denting the wet snow as he bounded into the white space. Flakes landed on the tip of his nose as the dog buried his head in the cold ground, playfully shuffling the substance around while his dads followed suit.

“It’s perfect snow,” Yuuri remarked cheerfully, scooping up a handful in between his knit mittens.

“Let’s build a snowman, then!” Viktor returned, running up behind him as if he was as eager a puppy as Makkachin.

Yuuri’s eyes lit up at the sound of the idea. Head bobbing in agreement without hesitance, he began gathering snow and balling it up in his hands. Each scoop cleared away inches upon inches until the yellow, matted grass revealed itself. The morning was fresh, world untouched, a wonderland of ivory speckled with a rising sun. Makkachin, having grown up in Russia, never missed out on the enjoyments of winter, and while it was lovely to be sheltered by the warmth of home, the season seemed to transform everyone into children again and encouraged only joy in the family. The pale light slowly encroaching filled the biting air with a sense of comfort and friskiness.

“I’m ready,” Viktor said a while later from the other side of the open space.

“Let’s put them together, then,” Yuuri heaved his boulder of snow over to Viktor and let it crash down upon his. They moulded a giant mountain, rounded it off and went on to the next ball. The snow was sticky, its flakes touching each other and holding on as if they were bits of paper mache after being hardened.

A while later, they had at last built a body for their new character. All that was left were accessories. Makkachin, who had been running around energetically all the while, came running over with a stick in his teeth. It was as if he knew his calling was to dress the figure, and he rushed back to grab another arm for it as soon as he had retrieved the first. Yuuri and Viktor grinned, stuffing the branch into the side of the ball. After two arms had been secured, they used berries as buttons and a face and forfeited and old hat and a crusty carrot from the fridge to put on the finishing touches.

Viktor beckoned Yuuri to the snowman, its crooked face instilling warmth into the cold. He took a photo of them beside their new friend, Makkachin jumping into the frame and making for a wonderful addition to Viktor’s Instagram page.

While their morning of play had ended, it seemed the legacy of the snowman had continued, because the next morning another had appeared beside it, only reaching the height of a child. Days and days went by, snow never melting, and eventually a whole collection had appeared to resemble matryoshka dolls in the outdoors.

Even though it wasn’t quite the real thing, the spirit reflected in those snowmen reminded him of Russia, and he figured that being here, with love, was just as good.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologize, this chapter was very rushed because I was absolutely swamped with homework tonight and I was grateful just to have been able to get it done. Hopefully I will have more time to get tomorrow's prompt good!


	9. Ugly Christmas Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day nine: ugly Christmas sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!

“This is the one,” Viktor stated with absolute certainty.

Yuuri poked his head around the corner of the department store, eyebrows slanting quizzically as he eyed the man through endless shelves of bargain clothing. “What?”

“These sweaters.” He ripped the hanger from its rack, holding it up for Yuuri to see. His mouth curled into a smug grin.

It was a matching pair, one red and the other green. The phrases were wide-knit in thick white letters. “I’ve been naughty” and “I’ve been nice” were proudly displayed across the front of the sweaters. Trim of unflattering stripes and opposite colored collars, the jumpers were the most unattractive things Yuuri had ever seen, but since that was the point, the next biggest question came to mind.

Yuuri opened his mouth, hesitance sliding off his tongue. “Who’s wearing naughty...” he approached Viktor slowly, “and who’s wearing nice?”

“Well, we’d have to decide that one, now wouldn’t we?” Viktor smirk only grew wider. Yuuri’s face immediately flushed, hand covering his mouth as he glanced at the floor. Viktor’s arm snuck around his waist, a chuckle escaping him.

“If anyone’s been naughty, it’s been you.” Yuuri protested the action. “Even when you showed up to be my coach you were naked.”

“Oh, but Yuuri, who was naked _and_ drunk when they asked me to be their coach, hmm?” Viktor countered with a sly complexion.

“I was NOT naked.”

“But you don’t remember anything, do you?”

And so, with Yuuri (dragged) in tow, they went off to buy the two sweaters. The cashier lady gave them a so-that’s-the-kind-of-couple-you-are look, scanning the bar code and accepting Viktor’s card.

“We have to take a photo of us in these,” he mentioned cheerfully.

“That is not going to happen.” Yuuri gave the woman a small smile and promptly took the bag for himself, leaving Viktor scrambling to catch up to his fast walking after retrieving the receipt.

As soon as they got home, Viktor insisted that they tried them on (“just to make sure they fit, Yuuri!”), and somehow, though Yuuri was sure he had grabbed the green sweater, which he remembered was labelled “nice”, he ended up pulling itchy red knit over his head and telling the entire world he had…different priorities.

“It looks so good on you!” The Russian man exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Makkachin barked as if in agreement. _Don’t encourage him…_ Yuuri gave the poodle a disheartened look.

“Why do I have to do this?” he groaned.

“Because it’s Christmas, and it’s in Christmas spirit to wear ugly sweaters.” _That still doesn’t explain why I have to wear_ this _sweater._

So, several photo attempts later, a humiliated Yuuri and complacent Viktor were placed nicely on everyone’s Instagram feeds, and the response was nothing Yuuri didn’t expect. A “disgusting” from Yurio, “omg yuuri ;)))))” from Phichit, and respectful likes from the rest of the skaters who couldn’t be bothered to engage in the antics that were normal for the two.

Later, they were cuddled up on the couch, Yuuri’s head in Viktor’s lap, sweaters keeping them warm from the drafts coming through window cracks.

“It really was cruel of you to leave without saying goodbye after the banquet,” Viktor brushed his fingers through the man’s hair.

Yuuri let out a hum of appreciation. “But I’ll never leave now, so will Santa forgive me?” He gazed at Viktor.

“Mm. I suppose that does put you on the nice list.” Viktor cradled his head in his hands, pulling their lips together and pulling apart with a smile.

Despite their mistakes, the moment they were in was enough to outweigh anything too naughty for Santa’s list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness it's the weekend, finally. I hope you all enjoy your days off and that you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Baking Holiday Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day ten: baking holiday treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter is excessively cheesy, so please enjoy.

Yuuri’s fingers coiled around thick cotton strings, looping one strand underneath. He held down one side of the bow, gently pulling the other through and placing a neat bow on the small of Viktor’s back. Shoulders back, the man turned around. An illustrious shade of pink dusted his cheekbones, pride turning out onto his face. The apron draped his torso, stopping at the knee. His image fit into to fill the picture of their kitchen, a painted myriad of measuring cups and white powders, spoons and custard cups strewed across granite counters. Sunspots leaped to illuminate Yuuri’s face as he approached the recipe.

“Since we have all the ingredients,” Yuuri glanced around the counter space, “and the oven's preheated, all that’s left is to make the batter.”

“Let’s do it!” Viktor clapped his hands together.

They began measuring the dry ingredients, flour and spices of all shades dusting the clear surface.

“We have to beat the butter and brown sugar, apparently,” Yuuri instructed with a quizzical look on his face.

“Where’d the brown sugar go?”

Viktor’s face went pale almost immediately after his question. The life drained from his cheeks. He gave one look at Yuuri, and the man immediately knew what it meant.

“God, I knew we couldn’t go a day without something happening!” Yuuri’s head crashed into his hands as they rushed out of the kitchen.

“Makkachin!” Viktor yelled scoldingly, grabbing the corner of the wall for balance after coming to an abrupt stop. The poodle sat smugly on the hardwood, paws crossed and prepared for fine dining, misshapen tongue marks littering the packed container of brown sugar. The moisture created a wet film of conglomerating brown chunks. Yuuri forced the dog’s mouth open to check that he hadn’t gotten a hold of a big clump, and Viktor snatched the sugar away from him.

Yuuri squished Makkachin’s cheeks together. “You can’t keep scaring us like that! You could get sick!” The dog replied with a whimper that escaped in an ashamed tone and droopy, sad eyes. It was the look that tugged at both of their heartstrings, and usually making it difficult to be strict pet owners, and forced a poking guilt into Yuuri’s stomach. “Don’t be sad, just…”

“Don’t do it again,” Viktor called firmly from the kitchen. Yuuri grinned at his boyfriend’s remark and parted the dog’s side with a pat on the head.

Makkachin waited patiently for the batter to be mixed after that, curling himself up against the side of the island and placing his head on top of curly forearms. His tail wagged, waiting not-so-patiently for the cookies to finally get put in the oven and bake. After all, he would get a piece if he played it well enough after they were done, so how could he not get excited?

Viktor slid the baking sheet into the oven, closing the door and setting a timer on the microwave. Before he could turn around to get cleaning, though, Yuuri already had his arms around his waist. The Japanese man buried his head in the crook of Viktor’s neck, speaking a contented “I love you” into his skin. Viktor tangled his fingers into Yuuri’s dark strands and clutched the man’s hold on his hips in response.

“When we finish cleaning, give me another hug,” Yuuri smiled, almost shyly, and parted from the warmth to gather dirty bowls and utensils. He washed and Viktor dried, both of them putting away as they went, and not long after the cookies were ready.

The pan emerged, ginger aroma emanating from the soft cracks in the cookies. Viktor and Yuuri perched themselves on the couch and pulled apart the amber treats, saccharine grains coming apart with a small tug. Sticky on the inside but soft at the bite, they savored the dulcet goodies. Then, it was Makkachin’s time to shine.

When the cookies were not quite halfway done, enough that sparing a piece wouldn’t be a huge loss but not early enough that sharing would be to predictable of a desperate poodle, Makkachin made his advance. Puffing out his cheeks, curls springing out, eyelids slanting beggingly and tail bobbing slowly low to the ground earned him two decently sized chunks of gingerbread cookie (and a back scratch!).

“There’s only one thing that could be sweeter than our baking,” Viktor gave Yuuri a tender look, and Yuuri didn’t even have to ask what.

Nothing could be as great a delight as the warm touch of the person you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a warm mood writing today and really wanted to convey the loving and mushy feelings between these two. I always want them to be happy and in love, just as they are. (Plus Makkachin doing as dogs do)
> 
> Thank you as always and leave feedback if you like! I hope that following this challenge has been enjoyable so far.


	11. Snogging by the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day eleven: snogging in front of the fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always! Although this was a different tone than what I usually write, I hope that I was able to convey the feeling just as well.

Flames blanketed hard logs, chipped bark sheltering orange and red sparks in its crevices. Heat erupted into the air with the passing of warmth. A soft crackling bounded into the icy windowsill, masking the wind’s toothy bite. The temperature spread as though rich Irish butter atop hot sliced toast, hugging the house in a diaphanous fervor. Viktor absorbed each bit of it. His legs tingled as the sensation passed through their muscles, fingers wiggling underneath the fireplace’s glow.

“Welcome home,” Yuuri’s voice rose abruptly. The man looked at Viktor’s cheeks, red with regaining feeling, and grinned. Viktor beamed in reply, opening his arms and inviting Yuuri to share the hot.

He accepted without hesitance, clamoring onto Viktor’s lap. Wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s back, Yuuri pushed his head down to touch his nose. Fingers tracing stars on the spots on Viktor’s face, the only natural thing that came after was the familiar tumult of touching lips. It was a feeling Yuuri could never seem to shake; from the first moment, when he saw Viktor as a child, he was never able to convince his body to find his presence natural. His stomach plunged into the not-quite-comfortable, not-quite-unpleasant drop that came with each touch. Heart following suit with a thumping against his ribcage, begging for escape, the fervor only stretched further. Yuuri wasn’t quite sure how it was possible for his skin to feel so hot and simultaneously serene. Yet, with each parting of their mouths and hitching breaths, the sensitivity only increased. It was five – no, maybe ten? – seconds into the kissing that his eyes squeezed shut, eyelids acting as if to absorb the feeling.

It was five, ten, seconds more that the melting heat separated, zeal tiptoeing away and leaving only the fireplace in its place. It was pale in comparison to those moments, though, and Yuuri let himself collapse into Viktor’s chest and take in his warmth. Viktor’s hands moved along his back – up, down, up, and all the way to the small of his back in a falling, sliding motion. The thin fabric against Viktor’s arms reminded Yuuri’s ears of the compassion he was being filled with, contact emitting a thin whispering sound.

And, even though countless years had passed, Yuuri would never stop feeling this way around him, because Viktor’s own heart would always be there to remind him. With their rhythmic waltz, the two beats would always be engaged in an elegantly frenzied dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave feedback if you like, and check for another prompt tomorrow!
> 
> Makkachin seems to be staring into the office camera a lot lately, huh?


	12. Watching a Christmas Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day twelve: watching a classic holiday film

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had no idea how I was going to make this prompt interesting, so I tried to incorporate some cute family traditions that these three might have. Please enjoy!

“The popcorn is popped, the blankets are piled, and the Netflix password is entered!” Yuuri announced cheerfully, hopping over an excited Makkachin to make his way to the sofa. He sunk into the springy cushions. Viktor’s arm fell around his shoulder, the other working with Yuuri to spread out blankets and pillows. He lifted the popcorn bowl high above a large poodle’s head. Makkachin ignored the buttery aroma filling his nostrils and curled up beside Yuuri, a bitter expression billowing in his chubby cheeks.

“And the play button is pushed!” Viktor continued, Yuuri giggling at the remark. The familiar book-opening sequence appeared on the screen. Elf was an uncanny similarity between the two; neither were avid about Christmas, particularly Viktor, but both had been surprised and delighted to find that they both loved the holiday classic.

Viktor’s toes wiggled underneath Yuuri’s, and foot-prodding ensued for the starting moments of the movie.

“Popcorn?” Yuuri asked, eyes fixed on the screen. Viktor subconsciously took a piece and popped it into Yuuri’s mouth, a movie tradition they had adopted when both were too enthralled in the picture to reach for their own popcorn. It was cute to Viktor, though, seeing as Yuuri was more often embarrassed if he came across as needy, yet when it came to movie nights, he unashamedly asked to be fed snacks. Makkachin most often rolled his eyes at the endeavor.

Although most of their late-night movie dates ended in one (or both) of them falling asleep and being prodded awake at the crack of dawn to migrate to bed, Elf was an exception. Nothing was a greater tradition than Elf. They even sang along with the scene when Santa’s sleigh had to fly. Yuuri let his head fall on Viktor’s shoulder, though, the pressure lulling Viktor into comfort as the movie continued. It was the moments like those that they were the most at home. In each other’s arms, without thinking, just the two of them and the heavy warmth of Makkachin beside them, everything was in its place.

By the end of the film, they were in such a good mood that the dog even got to lick the remains of grease and butter from the bowl. Really, Christmas movies were a win for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again! Please leave feedback and check back tomorrow. This challenge is almost halfway done now, which is sad, but at least it means Christmas is coming soon. Have a wonderful day/night. <3


	13. Festive Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day thirteen: listening to/playing festive music or carrolling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally these two are such dorks and this has probably literally happened before. Also, it was perhaps the greatest challenge I've faced so far just to write this prompt without completely abandoning my computer to absorb how much I love this song. Enjoy!

The familiar chime of bell scales sang into the air, sequence finishing in a resonating chord.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas…” The words escaped Yuuri on command, tune filling his head with Mariah Carey’s caramel tone. He bent over, slipping a batch of Christmas crack into the oven.

“There is just one thing I need...” Viktor’s voice rang suddenly. Yuuri whipped around, his boyfriend’s head peeking around the corner and joining in excitedly. Without question, he parted his lips and spun on his toes.

“I don’t care about the presents…”

“Underneath the Christmas tree…” he caught a spatula Yuuri had thrown him and gripped it below his lips, poised as a microphone.

“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know…” Yuuri beamed.

“Make my wish come trueeeeeeeee!”

“All I want for Christmas…” They exchanged a glance, kitchen utensils at the ready. “Is youuuuuuuuuuuuu!” Tone-deaf voices bellowed in unison, Makkachin folding his ears at the sound. Rhythmic piano chords entered with a jingle, Yuuri and Viktor approaching each other with confident steps.

At the final ring of octaves, they gripped each other at the forearm and swung out dramatically. Swinging into a dance, words skipping into their ears and translating into singing that was… not Mariah Carey’s. Viktor took hold of his boyfriend, arm around his hips, and they found their way to each other. Yuuri’s hands fell onto Viktor’s waist and shoulders, Viktor tangling them together in any way he could find, and with embarrassingly devout movements, they found themselves intertwined in some sort of half-waltz, half-tango around the kitchen. Makkachin stepped out of the path of destruction, collar jingling as he bounded away and adding to the chaotic harmony. Yuuri spun Viktor around, dipping his large frame close to the ground as they sang echoing “and IIIIIII”s and “baby”s from the background. They parted at the chorus, Yuuri swooning at Viktor’s look of desperation. He clutched at his chest, kneeling at the man’s feet as he imitated “I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know” through pursed lips.

Their frenzy of dance moves more often done by humiliating fathers at a child’s soccer practice closed with Mariah’s legendary high note, every mellifluous piece of the track closing to a single “you”...

Which was beautifully completed by a barking Makkachin.

They collapsed to the carpeted floor, stomachs spastically contracting with hysteric laughter, Makkachin joining in the fun and licking their faces while they were vulnerable.

If all they really wanted was each other, they already had it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this cheese! Thank goodness episode 11 is tomorrow. It's hard to believe in just 8 days it'll be over. :(


	14. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day fourteen: ice skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so worried about this prompt, seeing as I have to live up to Yuri on Ice literally being about skating, so I hope I was able to do it justice.

The air bustled with nostalgia that enveloped the bundled-up bodies and cheerful red faces. Rink stirring with families lit by the warm glow of holiday light strings and streetlights, the familiar sensation arose in Viktor and Yuuri. The ice, its lissome lines shimmering in the reflections of its occupants. The melodic babble of exchanges overlapping and the scraping of skates. The fleeting redolence of nutmeg and cinnamon splashing in hot chocolates and lattes, very scent enveloping winter in its sweetness. The touch of fleecy mittens rubbing dry hands, soothing the weathered skin with its knit rows, and the creeping hot resurfacing from breath underneath scarves. The tingling taste of snowflakes melting on pink tongues. Each piece of the ambiance prodded reminiscence into the pair, career joys and shortfalls flooding over them in a cascade of memories as they nested on the bench.

“Let me do them for you,” Viktor suggested, gesturing to Yuuri, who was pulling his skates out of the bag. Yuuri grinned stupidly in response, giving a little nod and leaning back on the weight of his arms. The man slipped his toes into the skates, nimble fingers working at the thick lace. In return, Yuuri kneeled and secured Viktor’s skates onto his feet. He glanced up, meeting his eyes and smiling.

“Are they too tight?” He asked.

“They’re perfect,” Viktor’s head fell into a tilt, affection speckling his expression.

It had been a while since either of them skated at an outdoor rink, and the relaxed tone was a change that they appreciated. Even though they had both been retired after Yuuri’s last Grand Prix Final, the feelings of going to skate never dissipated and they felt the same bout of anticipation when they visited. Outdoor rinks were a change from the fast-paced expectations and challenges they accomplished in training, and the ebulliences of everyone gathering at a rink eased them from the pressures of revisiting their careers. Seeing tots and their families slide with no direction brought a certain sense of carelessness, and it was a wonderfully new feeling to the couple.

They stepped onto the ice, hands interlocking through their mittens. Starting out, their shoulders would bump awkwardly until they matched the rhythm of each other’s skates, eventually setting into a graceful stride. They chatted about whatever was on their minds, weather and errands to run and recollections of their season together thawing in the fervor between them and disappearing into the falling snow. Stars blanketed the night sky, freckling its cheeks.

All of a sudden, though, a bump against the back of Viktor’s legs jolted him from the moment. The two slowed until they halted, turning around to face a small girl. Her pigtails suspended snowflakes in their strands, hanging high above her ears. A toothy frown curved on her mouth, arms clutching behind her back.

“Oh! Um- Sorry, misters,” She stuttered, moving into a shy swing.

Their faces immediately lit up. Yuuri let out a chuckle. “No, don’t worry about it,” he replied happily, bending over to meet her eyes.

The girl immediately glowed with excitement. “Can I skate with you?”

Viktor was taken aback at first, but it wasn’t long before he was beaming at her eagerness. “Of course.”

The girl grinned and took one of each of their hands, sandwiching herself between the two men who were at least three feet taller than her. She struggled to meet their rhythm, but with time and slow steps, they eventually bobbed from side to side together in a loop around the rink. Her name was Emily, she said. “I’m six years old and I love skating more than anything in the whole entire world!”

Yuuri and Viktor beamed at her, and they didn’t hesitate to encourage her. They told her all about how much they loved skating, too, and how they even did it for a living once. Starry-eyed, Emily couldn’t take her sights off the two as they went on and on about how wonderful it was to love skating.

“Emily! Come back here!” A scolding tone bumped them from the conversation. A woman skated up to the three, worried look on her face. She met the eyes of Viktor and Yuuri and clasped her hands together pleadingly. “I’m so sorry to have troubled you. She has such a habit of wandering.”

“No, no, it was a pleasure talking to her!” Yuuri waved his hands in front of his face, refusing the statement. Viktor nodded in agreement.

Emily returned to her mother, hiding behind her leg and looking down, knowing she was about to get in trouble. Her mom only patted her on the head, though, and grinned at the sight of Viktor and Yuuri.

“It’s so sweet of you two to have talked to her. She really does love skating, so thank you.”

They grinned, Emily waving as her and her mother returned to the rest of their family. They looked at each other, laughter erupting and cheer filling the cold air with warmth. Emily couldn’t believe a word she heard when she got home.

“The two men you skated with are some of the best figure skaters in the whole world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I needed to write something fluffy and cheerful after episode 11. Deep down, I know the series will have a happy ending, but the fact that it's all coming to a close and I'm stuck on a week-long cliffhanger is getting me s h o o k. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed, and have a lovely day/night.


	15. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day fifteen: snowball fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read, and I hope you like it!

Viktor’s realization began with a tingling at the nape of his neck. Then the cold hit, webbing discomfort into the back of his head with an abrupt shudder. His gloved fingers skimmed through grey hairs, snowflakes escaping from in between strands and warming to a melt underneath his jacket.

“So that’s how it is.” The man smirked, whipping around. Snowball in hand, a devilish Yuuri stood in the snowbank before him. Viktor plunged to the ground, grabbing a handful of snow with haste and pummelling it with his palms. He brought his arm over his head and lobbed it across the open space. It hit Yuuri square in the chest. The fight had only just begun.

Being competitive people, especially considering their previous occupations, neither of them forfeited a challenge against each other. They’d had everything from staring contests to loser-laughs-first tickling competitions and kept an even record for just about every one. A snowball fight was no exception. Makkachin, doing his restless jig and kicking up powdery showers of snow, was the closest thing to a judge they got, so most of the matches ended in an argument over who won.

After a couple minutes of fruitless pursuit, Yuuri decided to go in for a close attack on Viktor. He was swift at evading the ammunition, so Yuuri figured the only way to get to him was to catch him by surprise. Just as Viktor bent over, hair covering his eye as it fell over his face, Yuuri trotted behind him quietly. Using the grainy snow as coverage for his loud footsteps, he closed in at Viktor’s back and raised his arm, ready to strike.

Just as he was about to push the snowball onto Viktor’s back, the Russian man pivoted to face him and caught his hand.

“Caught you,” Viktor smirked. Yuuri dug his feet into the ground in a desperate attempt to run, but he lost balance in the slippery snow cover and ended up tumbling forward. They fell in a mess of limbs, white enveloping their bodies as they crashed to the ground.

Yuuri propped himself up on his arms. He saw Viktor’s face, startled and regaining composure, and he couldn’t help but smile. “I guess the one who’s caught now is you.”

Their lips pressed together in an assumed tie, Makkachin bounding around the hopeless couple, and it seemed a determined winner would have to wait again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback if you like.
> 
> It is day one of seven waiting for the finale. Give me strength before Christmas comes...


	16. Catching a Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day sixteen: catching a cold from being outside so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a sucker for romantic cliches like this, so writing this one was a lot of fun. Thank goodness it's the weekend (and almost Christmas break, at that). I hope you enjoy!

Noodles swelled in a bright yellow, offputtingly artificial and yet comfortingly familiar broth sending stacks of steam up into the cold air. Shredded bits of chicken swirled with the stirring of the wooden spoon. A film of condensation extended onto Yuuri’s glasses, soup pot blurring underneath the white fog. Bubbles and cream-colored foam stretched across the surface of the soup, disappearing in the surrounding broth as Yuuri poured the contents into a bowl. He wrapped the dish in a dishcloth for the sake avoiding an uncomfortably hot walk to the bedroom.

“Breakfast is served,” Yuuri announced as he strode into the room. Viktor immediately perked up, propping himself up against his mountain of pillows and sitting up in bed. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them with anticipation. Yuuri placed the bowl carefully on his lap, Viktor immediately taking up the spoon and shoveling mini noodles into his mouth.

“Vkusno!” He declared proudly. “You’re my hero, Yuuri.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuuri chuckled. “Now let me check your temperature.” He bent over and pressed his lips against Viktor’s forehead. Heat crawled underneath the man’s skin, apparently not any better than it had been when he first woke up, red-faced and sniffling. “You’ll have to rest for a while longer.”

Viktor’s mouth fell into a pout. “But it’s no fun being sick.”

“Will it be any fun if I keep you company?” Yuuri replied softly, carefully pushing his hand into Viktor’s and letting their fingers fall on top of one another.

“Now that’s a different story,” Viktor beamed, eyes closing as Yuuri touched their noses together.

So, they curled up in bed together, Makkachin sound asleep at their feet. Sharing a set of earbuds, they put on videos and movies and TV shows and listened to whatever music they could find. The morning drifted away in the slumping sunlight. By noon, Viktor’s eyes wilted low enough to close. His head fell sideways on his pillows, mouth open for a lack of working sinuses.

Yuuri smiled fondly, fingers tangling into Viktor’s grey strands and massaging into his scalp. Cautiously, he removed the earbud from his boyfriend’s ear and set the laptop on the nightstand. He lifted a couple of pillows from underneath Viktor, laying him flat on the bed and pulling the duvet over his bare shoulders. Just to be sure, he draped their electric blanket over the bed. Makkachin rolled over, forcing himself up against Viktor’s legs.

Yuuri planted a kiss on Viktor’s nose. “For always taking care of me…” he trailed off, lost in the memory of all the love Viktor had shown him. Soon, his worries melted into a grin. “Sweet dreams, my love.”

Gathering the soup bowl and heading back to the kitchen, Yuuri figured nothing was so bad as long as Viktor was there with him. They would always take care of each other, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as always, and there will be another one tomorrow! Have a lovely weekend.


	17. Time with Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day seventeen: spending time with friends/family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was a super busy day for me so I literally wrote this right before 12:00 in my time zone. I hope I will have more time to write tomorrow's prompt. Enjoy!

“It’s nice to be back,” Yuuri sighed, nostalgia escaping his lips as the distance home grew shorter.

“You can say that again,” Viktor replied. He followed Yuuri toward the extravagant entrance of Yutopia, its colors blending into a welcoming shade blanketed in snow. Bags slung around their shoulders and stacked in hand, the two approached the place they had called home not long ago.

The door flung open before they could even reach the porch. “My sons! Welcome home!” Hiroko exclaimed, throwing her arms out and sprinting towards the men at least twice her size. She caught Viktor in a hug, squeezing him until his ribs hurt, earning a sheepish smile from Yuuri and a fond greeting from the Russian man. Yuuri was next in line, his mother wiggling her arms underneath his armpits and resting her head on his shoulder. He returned the embrace with as much of his arms he could use without dropping their luggage, grin tugging at his lips.

A “Toshiya! Come get your sons’ bags!” from Hiroko brought Yuuri’s father emerging from the warmth of the house, rubbing his arms furiously as he tugged their belongings away from them and disappeared back inside as soon as possible.

“Get inside, already, then,” he peeked his head out from the doorframe.

Once they unloaded all their winter layers and snuggled up under the kotatsu, it didn’t take Hiroko long to place two large pork cutlet bowls in front of them. Her proud grin said it all; coming home for Christmas meant eating, and eating meant katsudon. Viktor immediately took up his chopsticks, loading giant mouthfuls of rice and meat into his stomach.

Yuuri, however, hesitated at the sight of the dish. “I’ll gain weight again...”

Viktor glanced at his unwillingness and set down his bowl. “It’s fine, Yuuri.” A tiny smile crawled on his lips. “It’s Christmas. You deserve it.”

Yuuri’s stomach inflated with ease, Viktor’s reassuring words melting any doubt from his mind. Pork dissolving on his tongue, the savory taste enveloped his mouth and sent him into a familiar feeling of warmth.

“Viktor, where will you be staying this time?” Mari called from the hallway, leaning up against the sliding door. Yuuri’s face went beet red. Brown eyes meeting blue, a shade of pink prodded at Viktor’s cheeks.

“He can…stay in my room this time.” Yuuri rubbed his hands together in his lap nervously. Mari rolled her eyes and hauled the bags out of sight. His father winked at the two of them from the couch. Viktor cast his eyes down into the pork cutlet bowl while happiness blossomed in his chest.

That night, with a ban on drinking, they invited the Nishigoris and Minako and watched their friends skate in that year's Grand Prix Final. Though the outcome was to be determined, they couldn’t help but be proud of each one of those they had once skated alongside; Phichit, Guang-hong, Leo, Christophe, JJ, Yurio, Otabek and Minami had all done their best in the season whether or not they made it to the final. After celebrating the success and progress of their friends, Viktor and Yuuri slumped their way down the hallway into bed.

Viktor pulled the duvet up over their shoulders, lying on his side and facing Yuuri. “This place really is home,” he sighed into their shared pillow.

“Mm.” Yuuri’s hands traced the warmth on Viktor’s cheek and fell behind his ear. “Even more when you’re here.”

Viktor only smiled, touching their noses together and tangling their bodies together. Their eyes shut in the familiar relief of returning home, Hasetsu staying as the place where they belonged. With each other, family fell into a natural swinging rhythm of warmth, even in the cold of winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as always!


	18. Lending a Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day eighteen: one lending the other their coat/scarf/hat to keep them warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to school (ugh). At least Christmas is coming soon. I hope you enjoy this prompt!

Viktor glanced at the man beside him, open jacket blowing in brisk Hasetsu gales and carrying warmth away from his body. His skin opened to the familiar cold, Russian past seeing the goosebumps underneath his coat as a shell and disregarding any discomfort it should have caused him. Yuuri turned his head to him, face opening up into an expression of cheer as if he was staring to the sun. He might as well have been a coatrack, scarves layered around his neck, mittens with hot pockets inside embracing his fingertips, and a fleece-lined toque pushed far over his earlobes. Yuuri’s smile shone through his glasses, the edge of his lips turned up at the top of his scarf bundle.

“You really should dress warmer, especially in Hasetsu.” A worried line appeared between his dimples. He reached for one of his scarves.

“It’s fine. I’m used to the cold from growing up in Russia,” Viktor’s cheeks dusted with a pink that was flattered by his boyfriend’s consideration, but humble in its declination. It was too late, though, because Yuuri said he should be warm, so warm he had to be. He weaved his fingers around the taller man’s shoulders and draped the shaggy fabric around Viktor’s neck. Viktor opened his mouth to speak appreciation, but Yuuri was far from done. He grabbed the zipper of Viktor’s jacket and zipped it all the way up to his chin and pulled the scarf over. And if Viktor wasn’t warm enough, he definitely was after Yuuri took his bare hands and held them in the heat of his mittens.

“That’s better,” Yuuri beamed, looking up at Viktor’s taller frame. Viktor’s cheeks welled and puffed out with tender adoration for him.

“I know just one thing that could make me warmer.” With a smirk, everything fell into place. Yuuri’s feet stepped in between Viktor’s, arms easing onto spines and hot cheeks, lips gluing together and forcing heavy fabric away.

The snowflakes billowed from grey clouds and piled the pavements, but no amount of stinging winter could separate the tepid air shared between two people in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always. I hope you have a great start to your week and check back tomorrow for another one.


	19. Holiday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day nineteen: throwing/attending a holiday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this prompt because I absolutely love the relationships that Viktor and Yuuri have with the other skaters. I hope that even after they all retire, they're friends like this. Enjoy!

“Viktor! Let’s get going!” Yuuri cupped his hand around his mouth, yelling into the hotel room. The door, held by his foot, weighed onto his body and forced a sigh. Viktor emerged from the bathroom, finally dressed and prepared to leave. He grinned at Yuuri, taking the door out from Yuuri’s foot and holding it for him.

“After you, my prince.” His arms fell around his waist into an elegant bow.

“Why thank you, my darling,” Yuuri returned playfully.

They departed on a nighttime walk to the restaurant where they were to reunite. Most of the figure skaters were gathered in the same place for the Grand Prix Final and the others who didn’t make it agreed to come for the sake of cheering them on anyway. As soon as Phichit heard that Viktor and Yuuri were visiting, too, he immediately set up a holiday party for all of them. So, gifts in hand, they headed out to the venue, not far from the hotel they were staying at.

A melodious chime went off at their entrance. After a cheery greeting from the host, they were led to the private room Phichit had picked for all of them. An earthy light greeted their eyes, candlelit centerpieces and hanging chandeliers illuminating the dark space with a yellow tone. Carefully placed cutlery ornamented a long oak table, chairs hugging its sides and full of people. The immediately burst with excitement, everyone (with the exception of a grumpy Yurio) greeting the couple with heartiness. Leo and Guang-Hong, Otabek and Yuri, Chris and Phichit sat waiting for the last two to arrive. While not everyone they had encountered came to the reunion, the bunch that did show up were of those who made skating utmost enjoyable for both Viktor and Yuuri.

Phichit sprung from his seat, pouncing on Yuuri and wrapping him into a suffocating hug. He threw his arm around Viktor, too, tugging both of them into a lock. “It’s been too long!” The Thai skater pushed them away and beamed with anticipation. He took their gifts and ushered them to their seats.

“The idiots are here.” Yurio stuck his tongue out. Otabek gave a blank expression and held his hand up in a wave. Leo and Guang-hong broke into an animated welcome, leaving Chris to lean over his cocktail, swirling it with his finger and smirking at both of them.

“Good of you to come,” he acknowledged.

Everyone had already ordered drinks and some appetizers, so Viktor and Yuuri shuffled together to survey the menu.

“Why don’t we get you champagne?” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s ear, sly tones shifting in his tone.

“Don’t start with me.” Yuuri’s face fell into an expression that screamed if anyone brought up that banquet one more time he might throw up.

Yuuri did end up drinking a little, though. Luckily, he only had a glass or two of wine, but while Viktor may have abstained as much as possible, the lightweight ended up on the verge of concerningly drunk. There was no stripping this time (thank god), but there was no shortage of stupid jokes and blissful giggling.

When Phichit had taken enough pictures of food and ridiculous expressions of the men, he clapped his hands. The room fell into quiet mutters and silenced. “Time for the gift exchange!”

They piled all the presents on the table and drew cards to determine the order. By the end of the night, Chris obtained a thong he waited the entire round to steal from a humiliated Guang-hong. Leo ended up with an iTunes gift card he seemed smug with. Phichit got a portable phone charger. Yurio (somehow) ended up with a cat bauble. At first, he turned his head away with crossed arms, but his eyes hovered back to it with adoration. Otabek got stuck with the classic pair of socks that he seemed to be just fine with. Viktor and Yuuri, though, finished the exchange, much to Yuuri’s disarray, with an expensive bottle of champagne and, to Viktor’s amusement, a reindeer costume for Makkachin.

Phichit, being able to document the night, distributed pictures across Instagram the whole time, and after several hours of drinking and catching up, everyone fell into a tired peace and bundled themselves back up. Parting with hugs and Christmas wishes, the group reluctantly returned to their separate lives, but would never forget the relationships that would be kept far past their skating careers ended.

When Viktor and Yuuri returned to the hotel room, Viktor convinced Yuuri to share in a toast of their champagne since they didn’t want to have to take it on the plane.

“I love you, Viktor,” Yuuri slurred, falling onto the bed. A shirtless Viktor followed by clamoring on top of him and wrapping them up in a kiss.

“I love you, Yuuri.”

This time, their drunken words weren’t dreams, let alone hopes. They were the absolute reality that came about two years ago from a couple of idiots on a lonely December night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Tomorrow's prompt will be posted earlier than usual and may be a little rushed, so I apologize in advance. Christmas is always busy. Have a wonderful day/night.


	20. An Early Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty: one surprising the other with an early gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually thankfully able to get this prompt done with some extra time! I really wanted to catch this fic up to where the show is right now, so... ;)

“Viktor?” Yuuri’s voice escaped his lips in a soft suggestion. The man tilted his head to meet his eyes, grey hair tangling into his eyelashes from across the loveseat. A grin spread on his face and his fingers slipped underneath Yuuri’s.

“Mm?” Viktor replied, eyes falling away from the TV.

Yuuri’s breath hitched as he inhaled. “Would it be alright if I gave you a gift early?”

The Russian man lit up almost immediately, head swinging into a quick nod. A small smile found its way to Yuuri as he heaved himself off the cushions. Retrieving a small wrapped box from the table behind him, he returned to the couch and crossed his legs, facing Viktor. His boyfriend did the same, hands fidgeting in his lap with anticipation.

Yuuri tried to find words, but no matter what thoughts he formulated, they wouldn’t translate to movement in his tongue. Instead, he placed the box in Viktor’s lap and glanced down nervously. His hands played with the hem of his shirt as Viktor peeled the wrapping paper away.

“Oh my god,” Viktor breathed. Yuuri looked up, alarmed. Viktor was staring at a black velvet case, tears pooling in the bottoms of his eyes. His hands, shaking, twisted at the hinges and opened the box to a glistening silver ring.

Viktor looked up at Yuuri, vision blurred by his tears. “Do you like it?” was all Yuuri said before he broke into a smile, closing his eyes and letting the pink rush to his cheeks.

He giggled, wiping the liquid away from his face. “I love it, but you totally stole my idea.” He motioned to the stack of presents under the tree.

“Are you kidding me?” Yuuri searched with eager eyes. They settled on a box roughly the same size, and he immediately sprung from his seat.

Just as well as the competition of surprises, both of them had resolved to the same idea, but Yuuri had gotten to it quicker. “I was going to ask on Christmas, but I got too nervous, so…”

With trembling hands, they slid the rings onto each other’s fingers. Viktor fell on top of Yuuri, the couple melting into a string of messy kisses and beaming breaths.

No early present felt as right as this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please look forward to another one tomorrow.
> 
> I cannot believe Yuri on Ice is ending tomorrow. I actually have difficulty processing that by the time I'm writing the prompt for day 21 I will have (maybe) seen a wedding (or at least pair skating. please.) :(((((((


	21. Cozy Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty-one: spending the evening in a cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first can I just say that  
> Yuri on Ice really had an impact on me. These past 12 weeks I have had the most enjoyable time freaking out every Wednesday and allowing myself to write self-indulgently every day. Especially in terms of my writing, YOI gave me the inspiration I needed to make time to write every day, no matter what I was doing or how hard it was. I have seen over 100 different anime, and I have never been so pleasantly surprised and absolutely touched by a series such as YOI, which gave me literally everything I ever asked for. Not to mention that, as someone who finds the most joy in writing romance fic, it was the ultimate representation of a healthy gay relationship that conveyed their feelings so so well and accurately displayed the struggles of a regular relationship where communication is absolutely important. 
> 
> tl;dr the finale (and the whole series) was the most perfect, pure thing I've ever seen and I feel blessed to have been able to be an active part of this fandom these past 12 weeks. It is the best Christmas present I could have asked for.
> 
> Enjoy day 21, even though it's short because I was just rewatching the duet on repeat all night lmao

Yuuri’s body sunk into a layer of spongy chair. He let the sweltering heat of the room envelop him, lit candles and quietly chattering figures surrounding the air with a certain comfort. Viktor nested across from him in a second seat, the red leather crinkling under his weight. They took up their menus and surveyed the list of coffees and pastries. Raising a hand to call an attendant, Viktor ordered their drinks and smiled at the man across from him.

Viktor propped his hands up on the table between them, Yuuri hastily scooching himself to the end of the seat to do the same. Their fingers fell into a familiar shape of fondness, tangling together and slotting in tenderly like the last pieces of a thousand-piece puzzle, always searching for each other and relishing the moment they were found. Viktor’s index traced circles between his fiancé’s knuckles and Yuuri welcomed the motion. Rings pressed against each other, a golden feeling of amenity webbed into their skin. Mahogany shades met a charming sea blue, and nothing could come between the gaze the couple shared. Without having to say anything to each other, the ends of their lips tugged dimples into their cheeks. Their faces formed a delicate pink from the cold and the warm of their shared feelings.

Their drinks arrived with a gentle clink of oversized mugs. Yuuri gripped the handle with his other hand and held it up from his elbow. Viktor touched his mug to Yuuri’s in a jubilant toast.

“To the best Christmas I could ask for.”

The sugary, frothy foam coated their lips, and nothing could be better a time than with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And, thank you for being supportive members of the YOI fandom all this time. As Christmas is fast approaching, I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays and that we all continue to love Yuri on Ice long after today (esp. if s2 comes out (pls)).


	22. Making S'mores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty-two: making s'mores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading, and enjoy!

Spirals of red and orange twisted into the night air, dancing around each other but never quite blending. The shade illuminated the wood planks and sent a gentle glow into the space. The deck was enclosed in glass to keep it from getting too cold in the winter, so the family only had to snuggle underneath a blanket to stay toasty. Makkachin rest his head on Yuuri’s knees, bringing Yuuri’s fingers into his curls and letting them spring out from under his touch as he rubbed the poodle’s head. Viktor skewered a marshmallow onto a metal rod and dangled it over the flame.

The beginning of the night was a lot of trial and error before they figured out that marshmallows burn easily. Makkachin didn’t complain about the charred edges of the treats he got out of it, so it wasn’t entirely useless. But this was the one. They were both sure of it.

Yuuri’s head fell onto Viktor’s shoulder as they watched the sticky white ball bubble and darken. Carefully turning the tool, Viktor rotated it above the heat, being sure to not lower it too far. Just as he was pulling it back towards him, though, the softened insides lost their grip on the rod and plunged straight into the fire.

“No!” Viktor yelled in despair, Yuuri lunging forward in a desperate attempt to save the marshmallow. Makkachin gave an unamused look after his head had been knocked off of Yuuri’s legs at the sudden movement.

“Let me try one,” Yuuri resolved determinedly, taking the stick from Viktor and putting another marshmallow on its tip. Preparing himself for success, Viktor took two graham crackers, one with a block of chocolate, in his hands, ready to sandwich the marshmallow between them. As it quickly darkened, Yuuri twisted it around, tongue falling out of his mouth in fortitude. Just before the caramel color was turning a rich brown, the man hastily pulled it back into his chest. Viktor was ready, slapping the two crackers on either side of the marshmallow. Sticky sweetness oozed from the sides of the creation. Makkachin perked up and licked his lips at the sight of the s’more.

“One…” Viktor began.

Yuuri grinned. “Two…”

“Three!” Their voices called out in unison, both taking a vigorous bite from one end. Honeyed flavor touched each of their taste buds in a loving open hand.

“You’ve got something here,” Yuuri brought his thumb to Viktor’s chin as he swallowed the substance. A bit of marshmallow was stuck to the corner of his mouth.

“Maybe you could help me with that?” Viktor smirked, fingers wrapping around the back of Yuuri’s head and brushing through his hair.

“I think I can.” Yuuri brought his lips out of a grin to press them against Viktor’s. The sugary aftertaste of s’mores wriggled into the cracks of their lips, and even if it was just one s’more, the sweetness lasted a lot longer than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again, and leave feedback if you wish! Have a lovely day/night.


	23. Drinks on Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty-three: having drinks together on christmas eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many ways I could have done this prompt (including having the two of them be stupidly drunk and giggly), but I am always drawn to illustrating as best I can what it is like to find comfort in a person. Especially in the case of Viktor and Yuuri, there is so much in their dynamic, and they really are each other's best place to be. So, for today, I have tried my best to write the way they feel for each other, after a shared Christmas dinner and busy evening of preparation, when even through all of the excitement and joy they take in each other as the most important thing in the world. I really found Yuuri's words striking in the finale - his feelings about their time ending, and how he wishes it could go on forever... for me, one of the most beautiful things is that in each other, nothing really has to end. 
> 
> As cheesy as it is, and as cheesy as this day is, I really feel that in a relationship, this comfort is the most beautiful feeling. Please enjoy.

A creeping heat wriggled up Viktor’s spine. His waist squeezed together under a sudden pressure and a pair of slippers bumped into his heels. A bed of tangled hair nuzzled into the back of his sweater, poking a tickle into his skin. Viktor eased into the feeling, placing a tender touch with the spread of his fingers over another’s and holding them at his abdomen. The crinkles in his face lightened until the moment brushed them away entirely.

“Mom called.” Viktor held back a giggle as the voice vibrated against the fabric. “She says Merry Christmas.”

The Russian man let out an “mm” in reply, hands smoothing the cracks between knuckles clenched around his torso. He lifted the hands with his own and tangled the sets of fingers momentarily before letting go. The grip loosened with a slow reluctance as he shifted. Viktor turned around, ocean eyes glimmering with gold seafoam as they met a set of glasses pushed too far up the bridge of a pink nose. Yuuri stood there, roses dusting his cheeks and a flicker skipping in his eyes. They met with a gaze that lowered both of their eyelids halfway down in mutual endearment.

“Do you want some hot eggnog?” Viktor’s head tilted as he spoke, grey hairs shifting over his eye. Yuuri nodded, grin widening as he looked up at the man and placed his hands on the small of his back.

Viktor welcomed the gesture without objection. He pushed Yuuri’s bangs back softly to reveal the creasing spot between his eyebrows and pressed his lips there. Letting his touch fall down the nape of the man’s neck, Viktor closed his eyes lazily. “I’ll heat some up, then.”

Yuuri slid his hands down from Viktor’s back. He spun on his slippers to open the cupboard behind him. Each of their costumes from “Stay Close to Me” was printed on the two mugs he chose. Viktor poured the thick liquid and placed both in the microwave. At the timer’s chime, he smiled and passed the mug with his own ensemble to Yuuri, and took Yuuri’s blue version for himself.

They sunk into the couch, fireplace enveloping the room in a comfortable warm. Throwing a plaid blanket over their legs, their frames fit together in a leaning contentment. The Christmas tree cast its many lights into the dark living space, presents scattering the floor underneath it. Makkachin lay underneath the pine, sound asleep.

“Tomorrow’s the day,” Yuuri breathed.

“It’s finally here,” Viktor squeezed his fiance’s hand.

Condensation coated Yuuri’s glasses as he spoke into the hot mug, “I wish it would never end.”

Viktor rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Me too.”

They closed their eyes, and it was as if the liminality of waiting would last forever if they stayed just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as always, and I hope you are all having a wonderful Christmas break/holiday season. Only two more days left!


	24. Sneaking Gifts on Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty-four: sneaking around after the other has fallen asleep to put up their gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this, it was a sentimental feeling prompt with a lot of nostalgic feelings, but after thinking about it while I was having dinner with my family I realized that being able to laugh and enjoy each other was the most important part about Christmas Eve. So, with that in mind, I tweaked some elements to reflect that. I hope you enjoy, and that you have/had a lovely Christmas Eve.

The warm inside of the duvet slid from Viktor’s legs, pajama pants sticking with a brief moment of static before parting from the bed. With each step, his bare toes stuck to the hardwood and lifted with a sticking sound. His eyes squeezed shut each time the noise bounded into the calm air. After a painful sequence of steps, he entered the living room. Viktor cautiously retrieved the presents he had prepared and began burying them in the mountain of presents. They had both bought each other (and Makkachin) presents, of course, but Viktor wanted to surprise Yuuri with some things he hadn’t seen under the tree yet.

Fingers wrapped around the last gift, he placed it carefully on top of a large present far underneath the pine. A quiet breath escaped his lips as he heaved himself up from his knees.

“Viktor?”

He froze. Every muscle in his body tensed to the point of rigidity. Eyes wide with fear, he rose carefully and turned around. A sleepy Yuuri, bundled up in a blanket burrito, stood at the entrance to the room, rubbing his eyes with glasses crookedly framing his face.

“Yuuri!” He replied cheerfully, sweat falling from his temple as he faked a smile. “What are you doing awake?”

“What are you-” Yuuri glanced around the room. “Huh? Are those new?” He pointed to a large stack of messily placed presents.

 _Well, that’s over._ “What? That’s crazy. You’re probably just tired-”

“To Yuuri from Santa,” Yuuri stated blandly, waving a present in his hand.

Viktor sighed and looked down, holding his bangs away with curled fingers. “You caught me.” He held his arms up in discouragement.

“Were you trying to surprise me?” Yuuri stepped closer.

Viktor hid his eyes. “Yes…” he mumbled as if he had done something horribly wrong. There was a long silence before Viktor’s mouth opened to defend himself. “I-”

The weight of Yuuri’s head planted itself on his chest, turning its cheek as the man’s arms squeezed Viktor’s torso.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Yuuri brought his lips into a beam.  

Viktor’s breath evaporated, a shiver of appreciation crawling up his back. Everything fell into place, his arms returning the hug and his lips resting on Yuuri’s head.

“Nothing,” he whispered. “You didn’t have to do anything.”

Yuuri brought his chin up to look at him, eyes closing as a laugh escaped him.

Their lips stumbled upon each other, and every loving gesture came with them. Neither of them had to do anything; they had meant to be together from the very beginning. Viktor grabbed Yuuri by the legs and picked him up princess-style. They giggled stupidly until they got to bed, falling onto the cold outside of the sheets and tucking themselves back in, bodies wrapped around each other like the greatest present they could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It's hard to believe tomorrow will be the last day I get to say these words (for this challenge, at least). It truly has been the most motivating and enjoyable exercise I have done in a long time, and throughout the month I am so happy to have been able to write in so many different emotions and styles. It's not goodbye yet, but since the prompt won't be up until many of you have already experienced your Christmas mornings, I would like to say another thanks in advance and wish you a wonderful Christmas Day.


	25. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty-five: spending christmas morning together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truly, thank you for reading, and have a Merry Christmas.

Every time he looked at him, Yuuri became overwhelmed with appreciation. His heart would well, every second he spent thinking about him or being with him boiling in a melting pot and stewing up fondness within him. His fingers moved carefully, tenderly, as if not to break anything, and shifted a couple strands of grey hair from Viktor’s eyes. They continued up into his scalp, rubbing circles into the thinning pieces of his hair. Viktor’s nose crinkled a little and his eyes fluttered open slowly.

The melting pot let steam out through Yuuri’s lips. “Good morning, birthday boy.”

“Merry Christmas, darling,” Viktor’s cheeks inflated with a smile. His own hands reached for Yuuri, gold band brushing up against the man’s cheekbones with a desultory touch. Yuuri’s head fell to the side a little, bangs moving with the look in his eyes beckoning for them to see Christmas together.

Hands latched the whole way, they shuffled into the living room on cold toes. Presents wrapped in all different papers and ribbons, tags and strings greeted tired eyes under a welcoming gleam. Makkachin immediately began sniffing around the tree, knowing full well that with only three members of the family, there had to be something for him.

After nesting on the couch, they passed each other gift after gift, eyes softening and cheeks darkening with each item they revealed. Makkachin collected all of his new toys and bones in his paws and took turns gnawing on every one. Viktor and Yuuri watched with beaming faces as either one met the surprise of a present they had never expected from each other, and gifts from their friends and family greeted both of them with cheer.

Viktor threw the rest of the wrapping in the bin, sitting back on the loveseat and looking at Yuuri with contentment. “I actually have one last thing for your birthday,” The Japanese man announced sheepishly, motioning for him to wait and scurrying away. He returned not long after, Viktor’s complexion lightening.

“You know you didn’t have to get me anything special. Christmas already more than I’m used to,” Viktor said shyly as Yuuri handed him an envelope.

Yuuri shook his head. “No, this is the least I can do, after all that you’ve done for me.”

Viktor bit down a grin and peeled open the envelope. He opened to a card, scrawled all over in Yuuri’s handwriting.

_Dear Viktor,_

_If I’m being honest with you, most days I can still hardly believe how lucky I am. How lucky I am to have you, to hold you, to love you, to know you, to spend every day with you, to wake up next to you every morning knowing that we belong to each other. There aren’t enough words, enough sentences, enough books, enough languages to tell you how much I love you and how much more I fall in love with you every day._

_To you, Viktor, the person who made me realize love, who made me believe in myself, thank you. Nothing I can give you will ever repay the amount that you have given me just by showing up in my life, but I hope that, with every Christmas and birthday and holiday to come, I can give back to you, if only a little._

_Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas to the love of my life. Here’s to everything to come, everything we will see and do and love together, from now until forever._

_Yours,_

_Yuuri_

The entire right page of the card was covered in printed pictures of them. The very middle space was cut out, a flap revealing the gift inside. Hands shaking, Viktor pulled two strips of paper from the card. His fingers covered his mouth in disbelief as he stared at them. Two plane tickets to St. Petersburg were trembling in his grip.

Tears erupted from Viktor’s eyes, card falling to the floor with his desperate movement to hug Yuuri. He held him so tightly Yuuri could barely breathe, tears falling onto the man’s back. Yuuri buried his head into Viktor’s shoulder, smiling and holding back from crying himself.

“Thank you,” Viktor cried into Yuuri’s shirt, “I love you so, so much.”

Late in the morning, they went out to walk Makkachin, gloved hands fitting together. They strolled slowly, absorbing the sunshine and blue skies and world painted white. The couple stumbled upon a bridge, water not quite frozen and glistening under the light. They stopped, looking out onto the river with Makkachin in between them.

Viktor turned his head. Yuuri glanced to him, brown eyes meeting blue and poking smiles onto their pink cheeks. Both squeezed the other’s hand, rings bulging from thin gloves, eyes and smiles and hearts meeting in the middle.

When both had wished Christmas would never end, it never had to. In each other, nothing had ever begun or come to a close. Just as the gold encasing their rings, the gold in their hearts would stay together to see too many Christmases to come to worry about losing this one. In each other, the world stood still, and nothing good ever truly found completion, just as everything together was love beyond expression, beyond comprehension, and mostly, beyond any beginning or ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot express how grateful I am for all the feedback over these past 25 days. It's hard to believe it's already been that long. Yuri on Ice is the most beautiful expression of love, and I am forever appreciative for having been able to experience it in the making and write and think and love it every day for this challenge. I sincerely hope you enjoyed following along with these prompts and that your own holiday was filled with as much love and warmth as in the story I wrote. 
> 
> Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading/keeping up with this challenge. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please leave feedback, good or bad, and have a wonderful Christmas/holiday!


End file.
